Retiro para el Bienestar del Consejo de Vigilantes
by ratadeacero
Summary: Después del hechizo de memoria de Willow en Tabula Rasa, Giles no vuelve a Inglaterra, sino que reune al grupo y se los lleva a un retiro psiquiátrico. Fic parodia/humor. TRADUCCION.


**Título: Retiro para el Bienestar del Consejo de Vigilantes**

**Parejas: Las normales del canon**

**Resumen: Después del hechizo de Willow en _Tabula Rasa_, Giles no vuelve a Inglaterra, y en su lugar decide coger al grupo y llevarlos a un retiro psiquiátrico. **

**Nota**: Este es un fic parodia. Por completo. Y también, como mis trabajos anteriores, se trata de una traducción, en este caso de The Watcher´s Council Wellness Retreat, de gabrielleabelle, para más detalles mirar mi perfil.

**15/11/2001**

**Extracto del Diario del Bienestar de Buffy Summers:**

Okay, le había suplicado a Giles que no se marchara. Aunque no me había esperado que nos arrastrara a todos a una especie de extraño retiro terapéutico hippie. Me da igual que sea uno sancionado por el Consejo o que ayude a sanar o lo que sea. No pienso rellenar este estúpido diario y no voy a juntar manos y hacer el kumbaya y ¿por qué leches está aquí Spike? No es parte de nada así que no se por qué Giles ha insistido en que se apuntara. Va a limitarse a ser un estúpido y molesto vampiro durante todo el retiro, y me parece que su malvada energía vampírica nos a infectar a todos. De hecho, ya me noto infectada. Creo que deberían enviarme a casa. ¡Se que estáis todos leyendo esto!

**15/11/2001**

**Extracto del Diario del Bienestar de Spike:**

Capullos.

**15/11/2001**

**Primera Sesión de Terapia de Grupo**

–Bueno, ya que todos nos conocemos, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta alrededor del Círculo de la Libertad y revelamos una cosa sobre nosotros que puede que los otros no sepan? –, dijo el Doctor Rick Johnson (Ricky para los presos) con voz suave y sonrisa tranquila. El tipo parecía estar a una calada de estar colocado.

De repente, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Buffy. Ella se mantuvo encorvada en su silla de plástico con los brazos cruzados.

–No voy a participar.

–¡Uh uh! –, dijo Ricky. – Tienes que sostener la Rama de Compartir.

Le pasó a Buffy una rama gruesa y pulida. Ella suspiró y la agarró.

–No voy a participar –, repitió mientras alejaba la Rama de Compartir.

Ricky sonrió. –Muy bien. Ahora Willow.

Cuando Buffy no hizo ningún ahínco de pasar la rama, Willow se inclinó para extraerla de las indiferentes manos de Buffy. Se recolocó en el borde de su propio asiento barato. Una de las patas estaba tambaleante, así que tuvo que estabilizarla con sus pies.

–Okay, vale–, sonrió nerviosa Willow. –Supongo que no _todos_ sabéis esto, pero yo fui la que la que nos hizo ese gran hechizo de memoria. Lo siento.

Al otro lado del círculo, Spike puso los ojos en blanco. –Me parece que todos nos hemos percatado de eso, Roja.

–Spike, Willow es la que tiene la Rama de Compartir–, intervino Ricky. –Solo puede hablar Willow.

–Oh, ya he terminado–. Willow le pasó la rama a Tara mientras Spike le hacía un gesto grosero a Ricky.

Tara cogió la rama con cuidado de no tocar las manos de Willow. Miró alrededor del círculo. –Si Giles no hubiera preparado esto, habría dejado a Willow.

La noticia se apoderó del grupo. Tara se puso a mirar hacia sus rodillas.

–Uh, toma, cariño–, dijo mientras le daba la rama a una devastada Dawn.

Dawn agarró la Rama de Compartir con las dos manos, con la mirada todavía puesta en Tara. Entonces su expresión se endureció.

–Si Tara deja a Willow, huiré de casa. Aquí tienes, Xander.

Con un movimiento descuidado que solo un adolescente podría conseguir, Dawn pasó la rama.

Xander sonrió al recibirla.

–Bueno, esto está siendo interesante, ¿no? Veamos, una verdad…– empezó a mirar con atención el suelo de baldosas como si tuviera algo interesante escrito en él. –¡Oh! ¡Qué tal esto! Hace mucho tiempo, hace muchos _muchos_ años, pensaba que había una minúscula posibilidad de que fuera gay–. Asintió satisfecho. –Pero no lo soy. Willow sí. Y Tara. Pero yo soy un hombre cien por cien hetero.

Se giró para pasarle la rama a Anya pero hizo una pausa para dirigirse otra vez al círculo. –Hetero, de verdad–. Se lo pensó otra vez. –De hecho, olvidad que he dicho nada.

–Ha sido muy valiente por tu parte admitirlo, Xander. Discutiremos más acerca de tus impulsos homosexuales durante una de nuestras sesiones privadas–, dijo Ricky mientras escribía en su bloc de notas.

Xander, horrorizado, parecía a punto de protestar, pero la Rama de Compartir ya estaba en las manos de Anya.

–Vale, bien, puedo atestiguar que a Xander le gustan las mujeres, por lo menos. Por supuesto eso no evita que también le puedan ir los hombres. Yo, por mi parte, estaría dispuesta a experimentar en esa área.

–De acuerdo, Anya, ¿tienes algo propio que compartir? –, sugirió Ricky.

–Sí. Soy más vieja que, bueno, todos vosotros por unos mil años. He visto más y hecho más cosas que involucran al mundo demoníaco de lo que ninguno de vosotros podáis imaginar. He vivido mucho, mucho más que Giles o incluso Spike. He visto derrumbarse civilizaciones y formarse nuevas sociedades. Y todos me tratáis como si fuera un niño inconsciente que no sabe nada sobre el mundo. Soy más inteligente que todos vosotros combinados, y lo único que echo de menos de ser un demonio es que ya no consigo el respeto que me merezco–. Terminó con una enorme sonrisa. –Además, estoy superexcitada por mi boda y muy contenta de que todos hayáis accedido a formar parte de la ceremonia. ¡Muchas gracias!

Anya le pasó con entusiasmo la rama a Giles.

–Excelente, Anya–, dijo Ricky. –Ahora, Rupert. Se que inicialmente no ibas a participar, pero me alegro de que te hayas decidido a dar el paso, por así decirlo.

–Ah, sí–, dijo Giles, todavía distraído por los comentarios de Anya. –Sí, me he dado cuenta de lo hipócrita que sería el enrolaros a todos en este retiro sin tomar yo parte en las actividades. Así que, aquí estoy–. Levantó la Rama de Compartir. –Mi…verdad…es que me gustaría volver a Inglaterra si podemos suavizar todo este lio–. Ignoró con firmeza la mirada suplicante de Buffy. –Para Spike, ahora.

Spike agarró la rama y le dirigió al grupo una ancha sonrisa.

–Después de que el demonio cantante viniera a la ciudad, Buffy y yo nos dimos un buen morreo.

–¡Spike! –, saltó Buffy desde su asiento.

–Bueno, ésta ha sido una sesión reveladora. ¿Nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones para meditar antes de la cena? –, Ricky se puso en pie mientras el resto del círculo expresaba su incredulidad ante la declaración de Spike.

**15/11/2001**

**Terapia Artística**

**Sujeto: Willow Rosenberg**

Pauline Pritchett (Pippi) puso otra hoja de papel en blanco delante de Willow.

–¿Por qué no me cuentas más de cómo es?

Willow cogió un lápiz verde y comenzó a dibujar los pastos que iban a ser el paisaje. –¿Cómo es qué?

–Ya sabes, ayudar a la Cazadora. Parece como si tuviera una gran influencia sobre ti.

–Por completo. Antes de Buffy yo era una gran perdedora a la que nadie prestaba atención. Ahora tengo algo especial en mi vida, ¿sabes?

–¿Qué estás dibujando?

–Oh, esto es, bueno, es una especie de mundo de fantasía. La verdad es que no soy nada buena dibujando. Pero Tara, ella escribe, y tiene esta novela en la que está trabajando que está ambientada en este mundo. Estoy intentando dibujarlo porque parece bonito.

Pippi asintió.

Willo hizo una pausa y arrugó un poco la cara. –¿Pippi? Mientras que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la idea de la terapia y todo eso, ¿crees…es decir, pensamiento loco, pero sería posible tener una silla de adulto?

Willow intentó estirar las piernas bajo la mesa para evitar que se le pegaran al pecho gracias a la silla de treinta centímetro de alto. Pippi la inspeccionó por encima de sus gafas.

–¿Por qué sientes que te mereces una silla de adulto, Willow?

**16/11/2001**

**Extracto del Diario del Bienestar de Willow:**

Okay, se que todo eso de la terapia para parejas se supone que ayuda, pero no quiero ir, pero no quiero negarme a ir porque eso significaría que no juego en equipo, lo cual parece que no está nada bien visto en este sitio. Es decir, se que Tara y yo tenemos algunos problemas, o sea que ¿terapia de pareja? Tiene todo el sentido. ¿Pero quizás algunas cosas sea mejor arreglarlas individualmente? No quiero deciros como hacer vuestro trabajo. Después de todo, vosotros sois los profesionales. Pero obligarme a revelárselo todo a mi novia solo va a empeorar las cosas a la larga, y me parece que deberíais pensarlo un poco.

Otra vez, no voy a deciros como hacer vuestro trabajo. Pero pensadlo, ¿vale? Aunque he traído algunos suministros, así que probablemente pueda apañármelas para perderme esa sesión en particular…

**16/11/2001**

**Extracto del Diario del Bienestar de Tara:**

Se que se supone que debo escribir en esto como si no supiera que alguien va a leerlo, pero lo se, y este me parece el mejor método para compartir esto: Estoy muy agradecida de que el Retiro para el Bienestar del Consejo de Vigilantes tenga un encantamiento para prevenir el uso de magia. Me parece que es algo bueno. ¿Pero lo sabe Willow?

**18/11/2001**

**Evaluación Psiquiátrica Individual**

**Sujeto: Buffy Summers**

El Doctor Bryan Gray levantó la siguiente tarjeta. –¿Y ésta?

–Muerte. Otra vez. Igual que las cinco anteriores. Sigue mostrándome imágenes de muerte–, Buffy apoyó los codos en la mesa enfrente de él.

El Doctor Gray hizo un murmullo pensativamente y empezó a anotar. Puso la última tarjeta de tinta boca abajo en la mesa.

–Esa es una interesante coincidencia, ¿no te parece?

–¿Has estado alguna vez dentro de un ataúd, Bryant?

–Sí, forma parte del entrenamiento de todo Vigilante.

–Oh–, Buffy parpadeó, sorprendida. –Bueno, entonces seguro que sabes como es. Atrapada a dos metros bajo tierra, sellada en tu supuesto lugar de descanso final, con la visión borrosa porque no puedes respirar. Ah, sí, y estás completamente a oscuras, así que no sabes como sabes que tu visión está borrosa, pero lo está. Y tú estás ahí arañando la madera, intentando abrirte paso con las manos porque tu único pensamiento es el de respirar. Y si solo supieras lo que estaba pasando, no te hubieras molestado.

El Doctor Gray hizo un murmullo desinteresado mientras bebía un poco de su café. –Como he dicho, todo parte del entrenamiento de un Vigilante–. Dejó su café. –Ahora, Buffy, quiero que cierres los ojos.

Buffy obedeció con un suspiro.

–Ahora imagínate a ti misma en el lugar más relajante que puedas pensar. Una playa o quizá un bosque. Algunas personas imaginan una pista de baile gigante con música pop japonesa de fondo. Lo que funcione para ti. Respira con calma. Estás completamente relajada. ¿Estás ahí, Buffy?

Buffy se encogió de hombros. –Claro.

–Ahora dime lo que ocurre.

–Bueno, tengo este agradable sitio tranquilo, pero ¡hey! Aquí vienen mis amigos para arrastrarme fuera de él. Capullos.

**18/11/2001**

**Terapia de Pareja**

**Sujetos: Xander Harris y Anya**

El Doctor James Worley sacó el bolígrafo de su bolsillo y levantó la mirada hacia Xander y Anya.

–De acuerdo, vosotros dos. Recordad que en esta sesión estaremos usando frases del tipo 'yo algo'. No se trata de asignar culpas sino de alcanzar un _entendimiento_. Ahora, al lanzar la moneda ha ganado Xander, así que él va primero.

–Okay–, dijo Xander, mirando nerviosamente a Anya. –Anya, a veces yo me siento…– Xander miró al Doctor Worley que asintió dándole ánimos. Xander continuó. –A veces, yo me siento abrumado por nuestra relación.

Anya frunció el ceño.

–Me toca ahora, ¿verdad? ¿puedo responder?

–Usando un 'yo algo', por favor–, dijo el Doctor Worley.

–Okay–, contestó Anya. –Yo me _siento_ confusa cuando dices que estás 'abrumado' dado que tú eres el que me pidió en matrimonio. Esto ha sido todo idea tuya.

El Doctor Worley miró a Xander.

–Bueno, yo siento que quizás todo va demasiado rápido. Los dos somos tan jóvenes…

–Yo no soy joven. ¡Tengo más de mil años! –, ante la mirada reprochadora del Doctor Worley, Anya corrigió su declaración. –Yo _me siento_ con más de mil años de edad.

–Un momento, Anya–, dijo el Doctor Worley. Le dio unos golpecitos al bolígrafo con el pulgar. –¿Dices que tienes más de mil años?

–¿Debería usar una frase 'yo algo'?

–No es necesario.

–De acuerdo. Sí. Antes era un demonio. Todos lo sabéis. Lo hemos discutido en las sesiones de grupo con Ricky.

El Doctor Worley agitó la mano. –Oh, los doctores no hablamos unos con otros. En cualquier caso es fascinante. Me imagino que tendrás un montón de historias interesantes para compartir.

–Gracias, y sí que las tengo. No es que nadie esté nunca interesado–, dijo fulminando con la mirada a Xander.

–Okay–, Xander levantó las manos en gesto de rendición. –Me noto un poco acosado aquí.

–¡Siento que siempre haces eso! Desvías cualquier crítica razonable con un comentario humorístico. ¡Y tus amigos te siguen la corriente! ¡Y luego yo soy la que queda como objeto de burlas!

–Y yo siento que a veces deseas poder ejercer algo de venganza en mí, y eso me resulta incómodo.

Anya resopló. –Yo siento que siempre estás sacando a relucir lo del demonio para poder ignorar el hecho de que estás asustado del compromiso.

–Bueno, yo siento como si siempre reaccionaras de forma exagerada a todo lo que digo.

–¡Yo siento que eres solo un asustado niño pequeño que tiene miedo de crecer!

–¡Yo siento como si a veces me succionaras la vida!

–¡Oh! –, el Doctor Worley se enderezó en su asiento. –Ese es el tañido para la meditación de mediodía. Me parece que ésta ha sido una sesión muy productiva, nos vemos aquí otra vez mañana.

**19/11/2001**

**Segunda Sesión de Terapia de Grupo**

En cuanto todo el mundo estuvo sentado, Buffy se levantó de inmediato para agarrar la Rama de Compartir, para, acto seguido, ponerse en pie.

–Quiero haceros saber a todos que odio a todos los de este círculo. Apestáis –. Buffy empezó a sentarse pero hizo una pausa para añadir, –Oh, y me enterrasteis en un vestido verdaderamente horroroso. Recordadme que elija algo de antemano para mi siguiente entierro.

Con un movimiento de cabeza satisfecho, le pasó la rama a Willow.

Willow no se puso en pie. En su lugar, sonrió al grupo.

–Yo no os odio, pero necesito de la magia para haceros más soportables.

Tara cogió la rama de Willow y se puso en pie.

–Una vez besé a un hombre antes de darme cuenta de que era lesbiana.

Willow le frunció el ceño, pero Tara se encogió de hombros. –No he podido pensar en nada más que confesar.

Ricky asintió. –Eso está muy bien, Tara. Discutiremos tu historia de bisexualidad en nuestra sesión individual.

Tara le pasó la rama a Dawn.

–Me parece que las Llaves deberían estar exentas de hacer esto. De todos modos, no es como si mis sentimientos fueran reales.

La Rama de Compartir viajó hasta Xander. Este se encorvó en su silla, alejándose lo más posible de Anya.

–Creo que soy demasiado joven para casarme.

Dejó caer la rama al suelo, y Anya tuvo que agacharse y estirarse para cogerla. Tenía la cara roja.

–Bueno, a mí me parece que yo soy demasiado vieja para casarme.

Anya le tiró la rama a Giles, que parecía estar muy nervioso.

–Sí, bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo puede ayudar esto, pero supongo que debo hacer mi parte. Yo, er, tengo a alguien en Inglaterra con la que me gustaría volver.

Con un breve asentimiento, le pasó la rama a Spike.

Spike se giró hacia Ricky. –Me gustaría que le pasaras mis saludos a Miss Pippi por la nota amorosa, pero hazle saber que no soy un fan de los deportes equinos.

Ricky escribió en su bloc mientras asentía. –Excelente, grupo. A continuación tenemos terapia musical con la banda Slayer.

Dawn se inclinó hacia Tara. –No lo pillo. ¿Por qué iba a escribir Pippi cabalgar en una nota amorosa?*

**21/11/2001**

**Sesión de Meditación.**

–Ahora, recordad. Respirad por la nariz e imaginad que estáis inhalando toda la pureza y el bien y la luz que hay en el mundo–, les instruyó Ricky.

Spike levantó la mano.

–¿Si, Spike?

–Soy un vampiro. ¿Puedo fingir que estoy inhalando maldad?

–Por supuesto. Ahora coged ritmo–. Ricky gesticuló salvajemente con las manos. –Respirad por la nariz y exhalad por la boca. Fingid que estáis _expulsando_ todo el dolor, el sufrimiento, los pensamientos oscuros que nublan vuestras mentes. A menos que seáis Spike, en cuyo caso supongo que debéis imaginaros expulsando cualquier buen pensamiento. Ahora visualizadlo. Cerrad los ojos.

Cada uno se sentó en su propia estera, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas. De fondo sonando música New Age.

Anya levantó la mano.

–¿Si, Anya?

–Xander está expulsando sus pensamientos oscuros hacia mí. ¿Puedo alejarme de él?

–¡No estaba expulsando nada en tu dirección!

–Sí que lo estabas. Tus pensamientos oscuros me han movido el pelo.

–Dawn, ¿quizá podrías cambiarte el sitio con Anya? –, sugirió Ricky.

–Mientras no tengamos que cambiar las esteras–, dijo Anya. –Me disgusta tener que sentarme en un lugar que ha calentado el culo de otra persona. Es una sensación extraña.

–Uau, ya noto como me relajo–, dijo sarcásticamente Willow.

–Me cambio contigo, Anya–, dijo Dawn, levantándose y cogiendo su estera.

Anya y Dawn intercambiaron lugares.

–Okay, ahora volvemos a la meditación. Dejad en blanco la mente. Ningún pensamiento de lo que queréis o necesitáis. Simplemente sed vosotros mismos.

Buffy alzó la mano.

–¿Si, Buffy?

–¿Qué pasa si no nos gustamos a nosotros mismos?

Ricky frunció el ceño. –Buena pregunta. ¿Quizá fingid que sois alguien más?

–¿Cómo Spike?

–Si a tí te funciona.

–Buffy asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ricky continuó el discurso. –Otra vez, estáis completamente relajados. Pensad en las olas del océano, chocando contra la orilla y luego volviendo al mar otra vez.

–¡Oh! ¡Ahora tengo que mear! –, dijo Dawn.

Ricky comprobó su reloj. –De hecho, yo también. Me parece que hoy hemos alcanzado un record en la duración de la meditación. Muy buen trabajo, todos.

**20/11/2011**

**Extracto del Diario del Bienestar de Xander:**

Vale, todo esto parece una pesadilla. Le echo la culpa a Giles. Vaya un modo de revolver las cosas.

El tema es, se que quiero a Anya y quiero estar con ella para siempre. Es solo que no estoy seguro de que el matrimonio sea la mejor idea. Cada vez que intento sacarlo a relucir, se le va la olla. Además, de verdad que me gustaría que dejara de mencionar el tema de la venganza demoníaca. Me da pavor.

Hablando de otra cosa, me gustaría pegarle a quienquiera que nos asignase las habitaciones. ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de ponerme al lado de Dawn? Anoche fue muy incómodo por razones que preferiría no mencionar.

**20/11/2011**

**Extracto del Diario del Bienestar de Anya:**

Anoche Xander y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Fue muy ruidoso y estoy casi segura de que Dawn debe habernos oído. Los mugidos de Xander fueron muy entusiastas.

Creo que es una buena señal que Xander y yo todavía tengamos un sexo fantástico incluso cuando estamos peleando. El sexo muestra una intimidad física que no se marchita. Eso es importante, porque mi tiempo en este retiro me he llevado una sorprendente revelación sobre mí.

Quiero ser un demonio de venganza otra vez. Lo echo de menos. Como demonio de venganza, probablemente no podré casarme con Xander, pero podríamos mantener una relación sexual. Eso me haría feliz.

**20/11/2001**

**Extracto del Diario del Bienestar de Dawn:**

Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño en el que Xander estaba gimiendo como una vaca.

**21/11/2001**

**Sesión de Parto**

**Sujeto: Dawn Summers**

Pippi se ajustó el guante a la mano. Ricky estaba de pie a su lado.

–De acuerdo, formad todos un círculo–, dijo Pippi.

Anya frunció el ceño ante todo el látex apilado en el suelo. Levantó la mano.

–Uh…¿esto es una clase de nueva meditación?

–No–, dijo Ricky, adelantándose. Se acercó a Dawn y le puso un brazo sobre el hombro. –Eso es una ceremonia de parto para Dawn.

–¿Dawn va a dar a luz? –, Buffy estaba boquiabierta.

–Sabía que sería una delincuente–, le suspiró Anya a Xander.

–_Dawn _no va a dar a luz–, dijo Pippi. –No. En el transcurso de nuestra terapia hemos descubierto que la raíz de muchos de los problemas de Dawn es debida a sus orígenes como una Llave mística. No tuvo un nacimiento real, y por tanto no se siente como una persona real.

Dawn asintió. –Pippi tiene razón. Y…espero que todos os quedéis y seáis testigos de mi nacimiento. Porque sois mi familia–. A continuación sonrió con alegría.

Después de una pausa con un silencio sepulcral, habló Tara. –Por supuesto que nos quedamos, cielo. Todo lo que necesites.

–¡Bien! –, Dawn se puso a dar palmaditas. –Porque necesito a Buffy.

A Buffy se le pusieron los ojos como platos. –¿A mi?

Ricky intervino. –Buffy, tú eres, en esencia, la madre de Dawn. Tu participación en esta ceremonia es esencial.

Buffy echó un vistazo a sus amigos. –¿Qué tendría que hacer?

–Es muy sencillo. Simplemente túmbate encima de este útero artificial especialmente construido. Dawn estará debajo de él, y saldrá libre por entre tus piernas.

–Uh uh–, dijo Buffy con los ojos vidriosos.

Dawn se dirigió hacia ella y cogió a Buffy de la mano. –¿Por favor, Buffy? Significaría mucho para mí.

Buffy se encogió de hombros. –Vale, pero solo si puedo librarme de la sesión de meditación de mañana.

Pippi y Ricky se miraron uno a otro y asintieron. –Podemos hacerlo.

Ricky agarró a Buffy con el otro brazo y empezó a dirigirla hacia delante. –No va a ser difícil para nada. Simplemente déjame prepararte.

Dawn se metió bajo la lona de látex, poniéndose en posición fetal. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ricky, Buffy se colocó con las piernas extendidas una a cada lado de Dawn.

Xander se giró hacia Giles. –¿Nos han dado drogas? ¿Es así como se siente uno en un viaje alucinógeno?

Giles tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no respondió.

Pippi puso en marcha el estéreo. Comenzó a sonar música jubilosa. Además de los guantes, Ricky y Pippi se pusieron máscaras de cirujanos.

Pippi agarró una de las manos de Buffy en gesto de apoyo.

Buffy miró a los doctores del grupo. –No tengo ni idea de lo que se supone que debo hacer.

–¡Empuja, Buffy! –, gritó Ricky. –¡Estás dilatada y ya viene el bebé!

–¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Buffy! –, la animó Pippi. –Ya casi estamos.

Spike se encendió un cigarrillo.

Mientras Ricky continuaba gritando instrucciones a una desconcertada Buffy, Dawn empezó a desenrollarse, estirando la barrera de látex. El material se tensó antes de romperse. Al hacerlo, Dawn salió del capullo de goma y se puso en pie con una sonrisa. Ricky cogió un cubo y se puso a verter agua sobre la cabeza de Dawn.

–¡Es una niña! –, exclamó.

Pippi abrazó a Bufy con lágrimas en los ojos. –¡Lo conseguiste!

–¿Ahora deberíamos aplaudir? –, le preguntó Anya a Tara. –¿Esta es una cosa donde se aplude?

–De acuerdo, Buffy, levántate si no estás muy cansada por el parto–, dijo Ricky. –Necesitamos un abrazo de grupo para dar la bienvenida al mundo a Dawn. ¡Venga, todos!

Al principio no se movió nadie. Finalmente, antes de que Dawn se pusiera cabizbaja Tara se adelantó para abrazarla. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Willow, luego Xander, luego Anya. Buffy y Giles fueron los últimos. Spike continuó fumando.

–¡Ha sido genial! –, Ricky se puso a aplaudir. –Ahora, no se vosotros, pero a mí, traer a una nueva persona al mundo siempre me da hambre. ¡Vayámonos a comer!

**22/11/2001**

**Evaluación Psiquiátrica Individual**

**Sujeto: Spike**

El Doctor Bryant Gray cogió su bolígrafo. –Dices que ésta parece como…

–Buffy–, contestó Spike. –Todas se parecen a Buffy, Doc.

El Doctor Gray hizo un ligero rudito de interés y se puso a anotar. Colocó la última tarjeta de tinta boca abajo. –Buffy es muy importante para ti, ¿no es cierto?

–Bueno, sí. Es la jodida Cazadora.

–Pero en más sentido que la relación vampiro-Cazadora. Estás enamorado de ella.

Spike inclinó la cabeza. –¿Has sacado eso de un librito de resúmenes?

–No, una simple conjetura. Leer los archivos de los pacientes es aburrido–, el Doctor Bryant se movió en su asiento. –Dime, Spike, ¿qué esperas sacar de tu experiencia aquí?

–Quiero que ella sea feliz. Si eso significa tener que soportar unas cuantas tonterías sin sentido, pues las soporto.

–¿Y qué hay de tu felicidad?

–¿Perdona? –, preguntó Spike.

–¿Qué te hace a tí feliz, aparte de Buffy?

Spike se lo pensó. Finalmente, dijo, –Bueno, no es exactamente algo que quiera que se difunda por ahí, tú lo entiendes, pero soy más bien aficionado a la poesía.

El Doctor Gray le dio un sorbo a su café. –¿Poesía?

–Sí. Una especie de vestigio de mi época como humano, supongo.

–De acuerdo, Spike. Quiero que escribas un poema sobre tí mismo. Nada que ver con Buffy. Solo sobre ti.

–¿Y dártelo luego? –, preguntó Spike con cautela.

–Oh, no. No me molestaría en leer algún despropósito poético amateur. Solo para tu propia edificación.

–De acuerdo, escribiré el poema, pero con una condición.

**22/11/2001**

**Terapia de Lucha**

**Sujetos: Buffy Summers y Spike**

–No lo pillo–, Buffy entrecerró los ojos mirando a su bate de espuma azul. Spike estaba enfrente suya, blandiendo su propio bate de espuma rosa.

El Doctor Gray comprobó su reloj. –Uh, esto no estaba en el calendario, pero después de algunas consideraciones, hemos decidido que necesitabas algún modo de liberar toda tu, ya sabes, agresividad. El mejor candidato para ayudarte teniendo en cuenta su fuerza vampírica es Spike.

–Pero Spike tiene un chip. No puede luchar.

Spike levantó su bate de espuma. –Todo esto es fingido, nena. El chip no se va a activar si no tengo intención de hacerte daño.

–Me parece que esto es estúpido.

–Okay–, el Doctor Gray se hizo atrás. –¡Adelante!

Spike cargó hacia delante de inmediato y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Buffy con su bate**. El ataque consiguió desordenarle el pelo. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¡Hey! ¡No estaba preparada!

Ella empezó a golpearle repetidamente en el torso.

–Estúpido. Vampiro. Hombre–, puntuó cada palabra con un golpe.

Spike se rió. Empezó a golpearla rápidamente en tándem con su propio asalto.

El Doctor Gray sacó su PDA y empezó a comprobar su horario. Tenía una cita con Pippi más adelante. Tenía que recordarle lo cabalgar.

Buffy y Spike continuaron luchando con poca consideración por la elegancia o la dignidad. Buffy había empezado a reírse y estaba inclinada hacia abajo, presentando su espalda como una diana para Spike. Ella continuó dándole golpes a sus piernas.

–¿Qué clase de estrategia es esa, Cazadora? –, se burló Spike.

–¡Estoy…intentando…que…te fallen las piernas! –, dijo Buffy entre risitas.

Finalmente, Buffy arrojó el bate hacia un lado y se colocó en posición vertical. –Nueva estrategia –, dijo ella.

Entonces agarró a Spike en un calenturiento abrazo, capturando sus labios con un beso.

El soltó su bate con rapidez.

–Y tiempo –, anunció el Doctor Gray mirando su reloj. –Muy bien hecho, los dos. Os dejo para que vayáis a vuestra siguiente actividad programada.

El Doctor Gray se marchó mientras Buffy y Spike se tumbaban en el suelo.

**23/11/2001**

**Terapia Artística**

**Sujeto: Willow Rosenberg**

Willow terminó de colorear su casa de los sueños y se la enseñó orgullosamente a Pippi.

–¿Ves? Este es el mástil de bomberos por el que podemos deslizarnos hacia abajo cuando haya una emergencia scooby. Y esta es la habitación donde guardo todos los libros de magia oscura. Solo por si acaso, porque nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

Pippi cogió el dibujo y lo añadió a la pila. –Eso es cierto, nunca se sabe.

Willow colocó el marrón en su lugar en la caja de lápices de colores. –¿Y ahora qué?

–Bueno, ¿por qué no dibujas la persona con la que quieres vivir en tu casa de los sueño?

Willow sonrió. –Eso es fácil.

Willow sacó el lápiz color melocotón de la caja y lo colocó encima de una hoja en blanco.

–Creo que esto ha sido bueno para nosotros –, dijo Willow mientras garabateaba. –Es decir, ¿lo que habéis hecho con Dawn? Parece estar mucho mejor ahora. Al principio estaba totalmente escéptica, pero me parece que todo este retiro podría ayudarnos a algunos de nosotros con nuestros problemas.

–¿Y qué hay de tus problemas, Willow?

Willow dejó el lápiz melocotón y extrajo el amarillo de la caja. Se puso a hacer un esbozo.

–No creo que tenga ningún problema que deba arreglar.

–¿Entonces por qué iba a dejarte Tara?

Se escuchó un chasquido por toda la habitación. A Willow se le congeló la mano al mismo tiempo que se rompía el lápiz amarillo, la parte de atrás todavía en su mano y la de delante medio colgando aguantada solo por el papel.

Willow levantó el lápiz.

–Lo he roto.

–¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Willow comenzó a llorar. –¡Oh, Dios, soy una persona horrible!

Se le cayó el lápiz encima de la mesa. Willow hundió la cabeza en sus manos mientras se sacudía sollozando.

–¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Lo siento tanto!

–Se sincera, Willow –, dijo Pippi mientras se inclinaba para acercarse. –No ha sido completamente un accidente, ¿verdad?

Willow meneó la cabeza. –Estaba coloreando con demasiada fuerza. Pensaba que el lápiz podría soportar la presión, pero no ha podido. ¡Es todo culpa mía!

Le pegó una patada a la pequeña silla infantil y se dobló a sí misma contra sus rodillas. Pippi escribió en su bloc de notas.

–Este es un progreso excelente, Willow. Me parece que hemos logrado un significativo avance. Ahora es la hora de cenar, si no me equivoco.

Willow permaneció sentada mientras Pippi se levantaba.

–¡Tara! –, gritó llorando Willow.

**24/11/2001**

**Ultima Sesión de Terapia de Grupo**

Ricky sonrió al grupo. –Veo que tenemos algunas disposiciones nuevas en los asientos. Excelente. Por supuesto, Rupert nos ha dejado abruptamente para regresar a Inglaterra, pero lo superaremos –. Levantó la Rama de Compartir. –¿Dónde deberíamos empezar?

Anya saltó de su asiento para agarrar la rama. Luego se sentó con una ancha sonrisa. –He decidido volver a convertirme en un demonio de venganza otra vez. Pero voy a continuar teniendo sexo con Xander. Aquí tenéis.

Le pasó la rama a Xander.

–Ah. Eso es cierto. Aunque gracias a algunas intensivas sesiones individuales, estoy empezando a pensar que puede que sea un poco gay. Pero de un modo varonil, ya sabéis –. Xander hizo una pausa. –Estaba medio enamorado de Jonathan.

–¿No lo estábamos todos? ¿Durante ese hechizo? –, preguntó Buffy.

–Ahora, Buffy. No estás en posesión de la Rama de Compartir –, la riñó Ricky. –Pero sí, me parece que todos estábamos enamorados de Jonathan.

Xander boqueó. –¿Entonces _no_ soy gay?

–Discutiremos tu recién descubierta heterosexualidad en nuestras próximas sesiones –, dijo Ricky mientras anotaba en su bloc. –¿Ahora Willow?

Xander le dio la rama a Willow.

Willow parecía exhausta y desamparada, con los hombros caídos y la postura encorvada. Ni siquiera intentó evitar que su silla temblara.

–Soy una rompelápices –, dijo con un abatido aire de miseria.

–Una excelente revelación, Willow. ¿Tara? –, dijo Ricky.

Tara cogió la rama de Willow. –¿Tenéis un título de verdad? Porque parte de esta terapia ha sido un tanto…extraña.

–Y ahora Dawn –, dijo Ricky con rapidez.

Dawn abrazó a Tara mientras recibía la rama de ella. –Quiero a mi nueva familia. ¡Sois los mejores!

Dawn abrazó a Spike mientras le pasaba la rama.

Spike hizo una pausa para pensar. –Gray quería que escribiese algo de poesía, y no pienso escuchar ninguna queja de ninguno de vosotros. Creo que me ha servido mucho el encontrar algo sobre mí mismo que importara de verdad. Queda un poco nenaza, sí, pero claro, aquí estoy sosteniendo 'la Rama de Compartir' en el jodido 'Círculo de la Libertad', así que supongo que ya no puedo pretender estar muy preocupado por mi reputación como el Gran Malo –. Spike se giró hacia Buffy. –Aquí tienes, nena.

Buffy asió con entusiasmo la Rama de Compartir y sonrió. –Spike y yo follamos anoche. Y ahora estamos saliendo, así que probablemente vayamos a hacerlo otra vez dentro de poco.

Spike sonrió satisfecho, Xander se atragantó. Dawn saltó para darle un abrazo a Buffy.

Ricky se puso en pie. –Creo que hemos sanado un montón. Gracias a todos por participar.

*_**Nota del traductor**_: Juego de palabras con el slang 'slip and slide' (lo que pone en la nota en el original), que es una posición sexual y literalmente es como 'deslizarse por un tobogán (acuático)'. Vamos que, es difícil de traducir/adaptar de un modo que se entienda pero que haga gracia el que Dawn no lo pille.

**_**Segunda nota del traductor**_: Otro juego de palabras en el que en el original se usa la palabra thwap, que si bien significa lo traducido más arriba también tiene un doble sentido sexual en el que también se le da un golpecito en la cabeza a alguien pero no con un bate precisamente.


End file.
